dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion
* Son Goten * Trunks * Vegeta }} Fusion is a Physical Martial Arts Technique, and the special technique of the people from the planet Metamor. It allows for two beings of similar body size and combat strength to merge into a singular being. History Son Gokū picked up this technique while he was training in the Afterworld, having encountered the Metamorans and learned their techniques. This Fusion is merely one of many variants created by the Metamorese, and is specifically for increasing combat strength.Dragon Ball Full Color: Majin Boo Arc Volume #04 (04 July 2014) Usage To perform Fusion, it requires two people to be of similar power and similar body size, and from there, they must perform a sequence of poses. These poses must be performed as exact mirror images of their partner; everything must match exactly, and when it succeeds, a separate entity who possesses power far outstripping the two counterparts is born as the result. However, should the technique fail, the result will be either a fat or thin entity with no aptitude for combat.Dragon Ball chapter 480, pages 3-8 Additionally, the name after merging becomes a portmanteau of the two names of the original entity; they also wear Metamorese clothing. The key weakness to the Fusion, however, is time: once fused, the entity created exists only for a half-hour, and then the two must wait before they can fuse again. Only in the anime, it is shown that the Fusion technique only creates the Metamoran attire when the users themselves are wearing clothes; if they fuse naked, the resulting fusion is also naked. Trivia *In the dub of the fifteenth Dragon Ball feature film, Gokū explains the technique as a cross between "traditional fighting stance" and "water ballet". He additionally describes the sensation of the technique as imagining two rivers flowing towards each other, and then collapsing into a single body of water under pressure. This explanation, however, is dub only, and in the Japanese, Gokū explains the details behind each pose and the necessity of certain actions. * In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the Fusion only lasts for five minutes, as opposed to the regular half-hour from the actual series. **In Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, it is the only Tenkaichi game where Gogeta or Gotenks can defuse if created naturally through the Fusion technique. The Fusion lasts for a full minute, and once defused, Fusion cannot be reused during the battle. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 if a player fuses two compatible characters, the fused being will inherit all the skill sets of both their fusees. This is more beneficial than selecting the fused character as each player can have a maximum of seven skill slots. By fusing the two characters, the fused character will have fourteen total skill slots. By selecting the fused character rather than fusing them, they will only have seven slots. * In Dragon Ball Fusions, mixed-gender fusions can occur, with a male and female character fusing. Additionally, the fusion of a base-state character with a Super Saiyan can result in a hybrid mix of Super Saiyan and base state. *Seán Schemmel and Christopher Sabat have admitted to disliking the concept of Fusion; Sean due to the fact that he has to adopt traits of Vegeta while voicing Gokū, and Sabat finds it a cheesy way to power up two people.Reddit AMA: Dragon Ball Z's Sean Schemmel and Chris Sabat (Goku and Vegeta) References Category:Special Techniques Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Physical Martial Arts Techniques